Luminous
by Anabell G
Summary: Tal qual a sucessão de cenas das várias histórias, dos infinitos sentimentos, do insondável que é amar.
1. Carrossel

Bem, **Luminous** surgiu depois de uma conversa bastante longa com um primo meu, que está cursando _Cinema_. Por alguma motivo resolvi tirar várias dúvidas sobre o que era necessário para se fazer um filme, ou simplesmente rodar uma pequena cena. Na verdade, sobre praticamente tudo que ele está estudando, e o que virá a estudar. Não consegui absorver todas as explicações, porque acreditem ou não, rodar uma "simples" cena é mais difícil do que parece. MUITO mais difícil; mas uma ideia surgiu, (e eu juro que se não estivesse me preparando para a minha futura carreira "política", com absoluta certeza escolheria dirigir filmes :D) resolvi extrair o básico do que me foi passado e criar essa _série_ de pequenas histórias, ou melhor dizendo, de pequenas cenas. Pequenas cenas que descreveriam uma história e um momento. Enfim, espero que gostem, que leiam e que acompanhem, quem sabe.

Uma explicação bem superficial e rápida:

_Plano Sequencia:_ seria aquele que corresponde a uma sequencia bastante extensa do filme. _Ângulo Plongê:_ coloca-se a câmera nivelada ou acima dos olhos da pessoa (personagens), focando-a em um plano superior (mas não necessariamente em sua face). _Plano Conjunto:_ mostra um grupo de pessoas ou objetos._ Plano próximo:_ se foca em um ou dois personagens (mais especificamente a face, por exemplo)._ Plano Geral:_ mostra um cenário extenso, um cenário completo.

É isso ai! Provavelmente cometerei vários erros na perspectiva _cinematográfica_, mas não dizem que o que vale é a intenção?

_Charlie Brown_ do Coldplayfoi uma inspiração a mais, recomendo x)

* * *

Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Haruno com os dedos rijos. Sakura Haruno segurando um dos postes do _carrossel_. Sakura Haruno e sorrisos.

Uma garrafa de vodca.

Sakura Haruno e mais sete pessoas. Sakura Haruno e amigos.

Felizes.

Bêbados.

Alterados.

Sete pessoas em total harmonia. Pelo menos naquelas breves momentos da mais pura letargia embriagada.

Um cavalinho dourado, ela escolhera. O vira de longe, no instante que os rapazes decidiram por inventar outro uso para as pecinhas de madeira.

O parque era velho. Fedia e chorava.

Mas o grupo não desistira. Foram obstinados nos seus intentos, rodando e rodando e rodando as manivelas descascadas de tinta azul. O brinquedo girou e girou e girou. E Sakura Haruno agarrou seu cavalinho _dourado-cínico_. Uma garrafa na mão, sorrisos, dentes e boca. Tudo muito simétrico, tudo muito bonito.

Uma cena.

E começaria mais ou menos assim:

Com várias tomadas e profundidades, dualista e multidimensional. Extensa, coesa, sincronizada, limpa, funcional, errada, conturbada, tendenciosa, ritmada, fluída, montada e plano sequência: _girando e girando e girando._

Paradoxo.

Ângulo Plongê. Escuro, luzes; falta de ar, fumaça, _carrossel_. Meninos arfando, garotas gritando. Pessoas, frio, vento. _Carrossel_. Seu giro contínuo. Copos de vodca em mãos; copos de alguma outra bebida jogados no chão do parque interditado. Cigarros, batom, cochichos, risos, amizades, beijos e um olhar.

Plano de conjunto.

Garota animada, perturbada, errada, olhar atravessado, também bobo, mal direcionado. Sakura Haruno procurando. Plano próximo, ou penas um close, mas ainda sim um desvio atento à expressão analítica da outrora garota perdida no seu pedacinho _dourado-cínico_. Atinada em encontrar uns cabelos escuros, diferentes do seu. O seu rosa feio. Rosa chiclete.

Segundos depois, e ali estavam os tons fugidos. Igual à noite, mas diferente das luzes da cidade que expandiam-se em um caleidoscópio astrofísico por entre cavalos de madeira pintados desde amarelo a azul céu.

Garoto.

Sasuke Uchiha.

_Antipatia_.

Ele pousando finalmente ao seu lado. Olhos muito estreitos. Intraduzíveis, mas atentos. Cansado da tarefa de colocar o brinquedo danificado em movimento.

Plano geral.

A menina do rosa chiclete estendendo um dos braços para fora do carrossel. Mãos e dedos firmes. Segurando o poste metalizado. Cabelos, muito vento, tudo amarrado naquela saturação dissonante do inverno. Algo do meio, um lugar-comum.

Depois, um pequeno instante da mais pura observação: do palatável, da antipatia em se estereotipar. Tudo isso por parte _dele_, o lado masculino da questão. A percepção da instável mistura de lados opostos que se marcava bem ali.

Ela sempre fora muitos sorrisos e carinhos.

Ele, contundo, sempre sério. Bebidas o deixavam pensativo, burocrata, formador de opiniões. Gostava de analisar. E, naqueles descritos segundos, observando a garota dos cabelos discrepantes e dos olhos insossos – fechados, moldurados por uma expressão de profundo júbilo – Sasuke Uchiha abitolou-se.

Fosse pelo braço esquerdo dela estendido – enquanto o direito fazia o trabalho de lhe dar sustentação nas _voltas_ e mais _voltas_ do brinquedo –, fosse pelos dedos agarrando o ar e o metal, fosse pela garrafa de vodca, antes bem protegia pelas mãos, jogada vários metros dali. Fosse o motivo que fosse. O garoto simplesmente não conseguia parar de admirar.

Sakura Haruno e sua costumeira alegria. Sakura Haruno e aquela felicidade radiante grudada à boca.

Sakura Haruno obliterando-o em seu ato escapista. Assim, com os olhos bem fechados, a boca aberta e os dentes a mostra, um ímpeto discreto na longínqua maciez bêbada.

_Rodando_.

Mas ele, Sasuke Uchiha, escondendo não apreciar.

Outro Plano próximo.

Ela lhe servindo alegria escancarada. Ele limitando-se simplesmente a guarda-la para si. O brinquedo _gira_. O _carrossel_ não para. As luzes da cidade destacam-se como borrões ao longe, do lado de fora. Mãos se tocam. Sakura Haruno. Sasuke Uchiha. Um ao lado do outro. O vento despenteia os cabelos, joga fiapos pela face, mas tudo numa harmonia simplificada. Quase ensaiada.

A cena é esta.

E, então, é o _fim_.


	2. Nós Contra o Mundo

_Plano Sequência:_ seria aquele que corresponde a uma sequencia bastante extensa do filme. _Travelling Frontal:_ seria como um deslocamento de aproximação em direção do objeto/personagem, ou se afastando dele, mas mantendo sempre o foco. _Elipse:_ seria a omissão de algo subentendi como facilmente identificável, através de uma passagem de tempo ou corte rápido de alguma cena (o que serve também a escrita :D). _Plano Americano:_ é um enquadramento que não acontece de corpo inteiro, podendo ser em qualquer parte do corpo. _Movimento de Grua:_ acontece quando a câmera se desloca para cima ou para baixo, acompanhando os personagens. _Travelling de Contorno_: uma sequência que foca os personagens com movimentos circulares, ou semicirculares, como se desse volta ao redor deles. _Plano Fixo:_ a câmera permanece estática, captando a movimentação de objetos/pessoas. _Ângulo Plongê:_ coloca-se a câmera nivelada ou acima dos olhos da pessoa (personagens), focando-a em um plano superior (mas não necessariamente em sua face. :)

* * *

Um início. Um meio. Sem um fim.

Descreveríamos como uma breve história sobre um _encontro_. Não de amor, não _sobre_ o amor, mas certamente sobre _identificação_. Seres humanos pares. Iguais.

Plano sequência.

Um garoto e uma garota.

Pub. Cheiros, pessoas, conversas. Conhecidos, companheiros e amigos.

Garoto.

Garota.

Nunca antes haviam se visto, aquela era a primeira vez que deparavam-se com o sentimento novo de aventura. Um olhar, e estavam _ligados_.

Ela sorriu. Os cabelos roseados e longos caindo em cascata pelos ombros, até o quadril. Um quadro belo. Diferente. O descrever sobressaltado da atração.

Ele encarou, não sorriu. Mas soube.

Travelling frontal de aproximação, e vemos as mesmas pessoas de outrora, os mesmos companheiros e amigos, mas em desfoque. Depois um close: o garoto, a garota. E uma sucessão de entendimentos – por parte de ambos – da sensação de ser _achado_. Da vertigem em perceber-se dualista, realidade para dois. Haviam se visto, haviam se tocado, haviam realizado um ao outro.

Bem ali, entre _uns_ e _tantos_, descobriram-se.

_Elipse._

Então vemos a cena, e ela é plasticamente bem construída, dando a dimensão do momento. Transpassando toda e qualquer emoção de pessoas incógnitas, desconhecidas. Achadas umas pelas outras. Dois corpos.

Londres.

_Impessoal._

A começar pela fotografia: tão pesada, sinuosamente bela, completada pelo cinza do céu. Dos prédios, das ruas, das casas, das lojas. Pelo cinza de _tudo_. O degradê belíssimo, porém, provinha deles. Eles eram vivos, muitas cores, com tênis _desbotado-colorido_, blusa frouxa, azul, salto alto, vestidinho platinado, brilhante, tons de cabelo e de pele, representantes de uma nova ordem.

Correndo.

Pernas e braços. Peitos arfantes, mãos.

Felicidade.

E, em um jogo de imagens, expomos todos os sentimentos:

Ele fala baixo, absorto na corrida desvairada, uma mochila abarrotada e pesada jogada no ombro. Tudo em ângulo baixo, plano americano enquadrado dos cabelos até os joelhos.

– _King's Cross_, sete e meia.

O resmungar dela é plano médio. Voz desconfortável.

– Tem mesmo que ir?

O rapaz meneia, afirmando, matando aquela possibilidade futura surgida de bebidas quentes, pessoas alegres, deslocadas, perdidas e muitos gritos. Música de batida frenética. Diversão clichê.

Um close do casal em esfuziante disparada.

Corpos voltam a se tocar, como no pub. Como quando se viram pela primeira vez, e ela deixa fluir gritinhos histéricos de mais puro prazer. Do prazer distorcido em expectativas. Conhecendo, se preparando para deixar partir. Mas tudo muito disfarçado em alegria ímpar, superestimada.

Há um plano sequência longo, _verdadeiramente_ longo:

Acompanhando-os pelas ruas da cidade tão cinzas quanto antes, faixas brancas que destoam muito levemente o antigo tom. Sobem e descem frenéticos por calçadas sujas, com gramados e bancos vezes de madeira, vezes de metal. Um turbilhão: tocam-se, apostam, dão voltas em circulo.

A bebida, ou o efeito dela se fora horas atrás, enquanto debatiam _história econômica e geral_ num dos assentos do pub. Com brilho labial sendo retocado minuto após minuto, tão entretidos neles mesmos para repararem nas horas. Quando teriam que partir. Um pequeno relado: a mãe dele ligara semanas atrás – comentara depois de se decidir por convencê-la há passar consigo os últimos instantes que lhe restava na capital –, exigira que voltasse para Manchester; era parte do trato, depois que terminasse a faculdade, depois que fosse adulto, que fosse **_homem_**.

O **_garoto_ **sorriu, e acelerou, e escutou.

A garota falou, e falou, e gritou. Discursou sobre o tamanho de seus saltos.

"Jamais faria aquilo novamente". Jamais usaria um sapato com salto agulha quinze para correr pelas ruas desertas.

O ritmo não se alterou.

A estação surgiu ao longe. Quase lá, quase adeus.

Movimento de grua, sempre acompanhando, em conjunto com as duas figuras que desciam apressadas as escadas de metal frio. Luzes que furavam a barreira de vidro do teto amplo, _descomunal_.

Um close nos braços do garoto: eles a levantam, impedindo-a de completar a descida dos últimos degraus. Como se tomasse no colo, como se estivesse sabido do cansaço dela.

Há risos. Altos e feios.

Ninguém olha, ninguém vê, ninguém percebe. Não _há_ ninguém.

Por alguns segundos, travelling de contorno:

Estão parados na plataforma de piso muito branco; suados, cansados, bobos, despenteados.

A parte.

O trem de sete e meia é anunciado.

Ela avança, lábios se tocam. Por um segundo ou dois, avidamente. Com fome que nada tinha a ver com o cheiro de café fresco se espalhando pelo lugar.

Há um plano fixo.

E ambos não desperdiçam palavras. Elas não fluem, são inexistentes. Permanecem somente os lhares, e eles tomam, falam, pedem, descrevem, anunciam, digladiam entre um sentimento e outro.

"Passara-se quanto tempo desde que o vira pela primeira vez?"

Ela chega a suspirar; muda para o mundo.

E Sasuke Uchiha escuta tudo.

Sorri pela própria sorte. Do desencontro entre seus tempos, da falta de tino por percebê-la logo ali, logo agora. Resmunga sobre o peso da mochila, resmunga o adeus. E parte.

A garota acena, faz entender-se, enquanto o observar sentar em uma das poltronas vermelhas, a janela de vidro impedindo qualquer outro tipo de contato.

Estão próximos e distantes.

Ele volta a sorrir. Distintamente enviesado, como ele mesmo. O trem arranca, dando partida, movimentando-se. Ângulo Plongê. Continua a encará-la, continua a examinar seus passos rápidos, numa tentativa _bobinha_ de acompanhar o veículo. Está gritando alguma coisa, não consegue compreender. Mas então ela acena, firme com o corpo, estancando num lugar, vendo-o partir, resignada.

Um piscar de olhos, confundido. Perguntando-se se entendera certo.

– A gente se vê!

Fora o que ela dissera.

Sakura Haruno se despedindo com até logo.

Sasuke Uchiha se perguntando _"quando"_?

* * *

ah, fiquei com medo de ninguém ler, de ser muita viagem, mas consegui, alguém gostou da ideia :D

Kattu, obrigada por ter lido, fico tão feliz que tenha gostando, de verdade! Espero que goste também desse capítulo/cena :)

Strawk, meu deus, curti demais seu comentário, sério. Porque, realmente, eu fiquei com medo de ninguém gostar, de acharem muito confuso, sei lá! E você dizer que conseguiu visualizar a cena, me trouxe um alivio, não sei explicar, fiquei me perguntando enquanto escrevia: será que deu pra entender isso, será está muito confuso? Até pelo fato da minha pessoa não entender propriamente sobre cinema, pelo menos não afundo, não tanto quando meu primo, por exemplo. Então, depois de ler o que você escreveu, fiquei alegre. E não diga isso sobre escrever igual a mim, porque, eu confesso, eu lia Antagônicos no orkut, depois, aqui no fanfiction, descobri que você reformulou a fic! (confesso, confesso, confesso! xD), e com seus vinte e quatro anos, digo que você escreve muito, muuito bem. Não tem essa de "escrever como você", run! Enfim, obrigada pelo comentário, fiquei muito contente com ele, de verdade!


	3. Resiliência

_Plano Sequência:_ seria aquele que corresponde a uma sequencia bastante extensa do filme. _Elipse: é_ a omissão de algo subentendido como facilmente identificável, através de uma passagem de tempo ou corte rápido de alguma cena.

Para essa "cena", tive uma motivação em especial, Joe Wright é foda, e realizou um dos melhores momentos pra mim, com esse plano, em Desejo & Reparação. Recomendo Orgulho & Preconceito também, ele executa a mesma sequência, mas menor ;)

Never Let Me Go da Florence fez toda a diferença na escrita desse capítulo em especial.

* * *

Sem interrupções, ou medidas, apenas _elipse_ de uma história continua, foi um plano-sequência tão longo quanto a descrição do mesmo fim.

E caminhou por segundos incontáveis. Apenas observando, dando vazão ao proeminente vazio que se instalava. Inundando o próprio corpo com a falsa sensação de novidade, de renovação. Garras mentais posicionando-se como juntas metálicas ao que restava do antigo sentimento. Como uma contradição falante: as pernas que caminhavam por ruas enegrecidas e encharcadas, destratando aquilo que era, mas desesperadamente implorando por lugares mais afáveis.

Zombando.

Lá em cima o céu profanava e o mundo dela desacelerava. O paradoxo no querer e ao mesmo tempo ter que deixar partir. Como um verbo flexionado nas questões mais dualistas do ser:_ amei, amo e amarei_. Verdades tão resolutas que nem sequer ali, num posicionamento voraz do desencanto – em plano americano _marginal_ –, conseguiu pensar em dor ou medo maior que rivalizasse aqueles que a rasgavam agora. Considerou chorar, pensou em berrar, analisou prováveis reações que lhes eram colocadas à vista, mas nenhuma delas parecera bastar. Nenhuma delas mostrava-se suficientemente capaz de expurgar a renovada ânsia de desejo que afligia o peito. Não estava preparada para deixá-lo partir.

Não hoje.

Nunca.

Porém, lá estava o garoto, o homem alto de cabelos negros, pedante na estrutura. De braços longos e desalinhados no corpo. Os pés calçados em tênis surrados e feios. Entressorrindo, proferindo _adeus_.

Errado. Mas partindo.

Nela, os lábios luziram com brilho labial, e os dentes ainda apareceram quando sorriu afetada. Uma imagem peculiar em um enorme enredo de mentiras. Sisuda ou incapaz, o adjetivo que fosse, estes a impediram de proferir um único som em protesto quando o ouviu falar:

"Encontrei _alguém_."

Chegou salivar as palavras. Mas jamais o fez. Engoliu o próprio tormento, seus olhos apertados disseram o quanto estava feliz. Contente.

Ele agradecera, segundos depois, com suavidade transbordando a alma. Lavando tudo que viera antes. Num foco tão obsessivo do agora que mal se apercebera da figurazinha desmontando – pedaço a pedaço –, ao seu lado.

Então conversaram. Recordaram histórias do tempo em que estiveram juntos, tempo de colegial, tempo de moleques. Tempos inocentes. Um examinar descuidado do estranho que se transformava a sua frente, e, como se fosse explodir, sentiu tão fundo a incapacidade de expressar o que a consumia, que, depois de vários minutos tornara-se obtusamente calada. Dolorosa a tarefa de clemencia perene. Clemencia por ela, queria pedir. Mas, como da outra vez, montou a barreira dos mesmos dentes brancos emoldurando a face, o mesmo encanto demente dos olhos e feições, e morreu por dentro. A cada palavra, perdia a alma, descontruía o todo.

Fez o que pôde para mais um aceno enquanto o via partir, segurando firme seu antigo casaco azul. Talvez tenha notado ali que ainda eram os mesmos dedos longos que lhe serviam um adeus amigável, a mesma expressão desinteressada de sempre. Tinha _tão quase_ tudo do ontem. Mas soube que aquele era metade do garoto que um dia desenhara seu nome a giz no asfalto em frente a sua casa. Era quase todo ele. Quase todo ele, mas infinitas vezes mais o homem que se afastava para a vida que construíra. Vida a qual ela fazia somente meio parte.

Ou nenhuma.

Vida a qual ele traçara, e por algum motivo, Sakura Haruno se esquecera de acompanhar.

Uma única tomada da mesma trama, e então, as luzes se apagavam.


	4. Indelegáveis

_Plano Americano:_ é um enquadramento que não acontece de corpo inteiro, podendo ser em qualquer parte do corpo. _Plano Geral:_ mostra um cenário extenso, um cenário completo.

Essa ficou curtinha, mas sei lá, tenho pensado muito sobre o que as pessoas hoje em dia buscam tanto destacar. Dar valor. De vez em quando acho que esquecemos de prestar atenção no que de fato importa para nós, independe de julgamentos.

* * *

Primeiro observava-se os braços. Da sensação na pronuncia de um arrepio. Submissão. E um close adjetivo.

Há nesse entre meio um _silêncio_ de suspiros e respirações aceleradas. A torpe mescla de saliva e paladar. Todos os sinais, como dito, adjetivados pelo mesmo close em foco. Enveredados na mesma tomada, na mesma cena. Os afoitos dançam, se digladiam num uníssono ritmo de prazer.

Uchiha.

Haruno.

Tomados.

Genuína carícia.

A fotografia é o escuro. A diversidade do breu. Nele o humano aperta os olhos para gotículas de suor que percorrem do topo a base do pescoço feminino. Nascidas detrás da orelha, as pequenas gotas descrevem um caminho de fogo, mas são detidas pela aspereza da língua masculina muito antes de alcançarem o propósito concebido.

Se _analisados_ de fora seriam quase como a dualidade sagaz entre resoluções e confissões interpessoais. Não estavam em busca de nada muito egoísta. Eram apenas o que eram.

Súplicas tenazes. Mas sem nunca obterem o bastante.

Plano americano para averiguarmos entre as sombras do quarto o brilho doente da ânsia animalesca. Mãos em aberta sentença do divino, excomungando. Porque se viam perfeitos, e indelegáveis.

Eram _O_ amor.

Eram sussurros impronunciáveis na estreita cadência do desespero.

Sem buscas para o amanhã ou sensatas soluções, apenas perdidos naquela velha maneira de absolvição. Quando_ ela_ revelava-se apenas um corpo. Quando _ele_ revelava-se apenas um corpo.

E os minutos como controverso estigma de um montante de cenas desconexas perdidas entre um ou outro apartamento vazio da cidade.

Fosse o dele.

Fosse o dela.

Plano Geral.

Janelas entrecobertas por pesadas cortinas marfim, molduradas pelos batentes escuros, de madeira fria, e o concreto dos prédios escondendo o que prevalece de nós. O que prevalece em Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno.

Pessoas.

Desejos.

_Humanos_.

* * *

Agradeço os comentários, mas devo admitir que fiquei muito feliz com os seus, Biana Caroline, nossa, de verdade, é muito bom e reconfortante quando alguém fala assim de algo que você se empenha em fazer. Depois de lê-los juro que senti uma reconfortante onda de criatividade de novo. Aquela coisinha de querer sair escrevendo feito louca, valeu, **me-s-mo**!


	5. Todos Sabiam

Lamento muito a demora, sério, tinha escrito o começo dessa história ano passado, faz tempão, mas a faculdade está me matando! Trabalhos de campo nunca são fáceis, e eu achando que seria moleza só porque "a gente conhece muitos lugares diferentes", enfim, agradeço desde já os comentários, sinto não poder responder direto a eles, de verdade, mas cada um vale muito, muito mesmo! Torço para que ninguém tenha abandonado a fic, mas demorei demais, imperdoável, eu sei! E essa história, na minha visão, **não **tem nada de romântico ou remotamente atraente para qualquer pessoa que busque/tenha um relacionamento saudável, tipo, não sei se vai ficar claro, mas o meu intento era o de passar uma agressão física e mental sutil que estaria entranhada no relacionamento dos personagens, enfim.

_ Ângulo Frontal:_ é aquele em que a câmara filma o personagem ou objeto de frente, mas de forma horizontal, sem nenhuma inclinação de câmera (há variações, como quando filmam a face do personagem de frente, mas com a câmera inclinada para baixo ou para cima, isso seria ângulo plongê, aqui, no caso, é **sempre **com enquadramento horizontal). _Primeiro e Segundo Plano:_ nesse caso, é só lembrar daqueles filmes que a câmera está focada num personagem a frente, independente do ângulo, e lá trás, no cenário, nós também enxergamos uma outra pessoa, mas ela está desfocada, sabe, "em segundo plano", mas entendemos que tem alguém ali, porém, não são "nítidas" as feições. _Plano Americano:_ é um enquadramento que não acontece de corpo inteiro, podendo ser em qualquer parte do corpo.

* * *

A luz começa branda. Um ponto turvo na tela escura. A visão em primeira pessoa, algo como o abrir e fechar dos olhos. Um clarão fosco numa janela entreaberta. Depois, um alinhamento mais amplo, ângulo frontal revelando a sombra anônima num amanhecer violento. E, então, são feições enquadradas em close fechado ou intricado, começando a forma. Vai da base do pescoço até a franja desfiada e em tons de rosa pálido, para assim anuirmos àquela face lavada com profundidade amarga nos olhos verdes.

É mulher. Pouca estatura, mas gigante.

E está parada, está observando, está sucinta, está quebrada, está à _mercê_.

Quase não pode sentir o vento soprar lá fora, na busca do velho caminho pela fresta diminuta no canto esquerdo da janela. Vento com papel ativo em tremular cortinas brancas e bordadas. Inocentes e presenciáveis. Mover-se sobre a mulher, para além, de novo ela, consecutivamente, em soberano ciclo metódico. E ela, o feminino, é total imagem do desamparo, dos cabelos revoltos, dos ombros caídos, dos lábios descorados. Da pele áspera, cansada.

Não podemos perceber, pois o enquadramento permanece obstinadamente em suas feições, mas os braços, pouco abaixo, estão entrelaçados, grudados aos seios, apertando-os em uma forma imatura de aplacar a vertigem do _medo_. Expurgando a aflição. E lá no fundo, no obscuro da mente, sabe bem a garota, os pensamentos discorrem quase como se vagassem – entre distâncias abstratas –, tão visivelmente desamparada por mãos mais sábias e meticulosas que mal sabia espaço e _coragem_ para decisões elementares.

Pois ainda se decida quando e como continuar a respirar.

Mas ela permanece encarando. Permanece escavando o dia claro, permanece em exaustão tão extrema e febril, tão aterradora e mecânica, que os pulmões teimam na deficiência, na função elementar. Um quadro crítico permissivo a distorções do enquadramento de câmera, a tela abre-se, o foco do quarto – branco e fosco, afundando na brancura dele mesmo – amplia-se, contamos até cinco e a moça já não mais está só. Plana a figura _revelada_ ao fundo, embaçada, espiralando fumaça cinza do cigarro desfocado, como uma sombra escura a espreita. De um ser masculino disforme; peremptoriamente _transgressor_.

Categórico, decisivo, definitivo, terminante, e cruelmente ainda um transgressor.

Visto daquela perspectiva, assim, ainda em discorrer estático, representariam uma visão incólume da tragédia. Um conto escrito em linhas de possessão. Fosse ela qual fosse, fosse ela e variações do sentimento, sentido, derivações de intensidade, mas ainda sim, do possuir,_ verbo transitivo_.

Há um interlúdio sereno, carregado de brisas enquanto escutamos a mulher, já mais calma, tomar fôlego, respirarando profundo – quebrando o silêncio do quarto afogado nele próprio –, na viva ignorância dela em se privar do bem-estar. E, tão ligeiro quanto um raio, a câmera faz seu grande movimento. Um tom de alarde, deformando o belo instante anterior, dando contornos novos à distância que fisicamente nos separaria dos objetos estudados. Não há mais "primeiro plano" para ela, nem "segundo plano" para ele, o desfoque secundarista é carregado com o vento, que ainda sopra inconveniente lá dentro, por dentro.

Plano americano, calcanhares, pernas, ombros e cabeças são revelados. Calcanhares, pernas, ombros e cabeças e o cômodo por inteiro.

Privilégios quebrados.

A amargura agora é conjunta, tridimensional, nada de regalias. O telespectador precisa entender a culpa conjunta, compartilhada nos dedos dele que gesticulam o cigarro barato, que apalpam a têmpora em busca de algum conforto para a forte dor de cabeça. Nos cabelos negros que caem aos olhos, nos olhos escuros que carregam desprezo, que alimenta a crueldade, que por sua vez acaricia as incertezas. Um sôfrego respiro de almas opostas, em ruptura, desiguais, amantes. Ele e todo seu ego. Todo querer e ter, todo o dono de si.

Ela toda alguma coisa, algum montante de razões com um punhado de coisas que ninguém mais conhecia ou saberia dizer. O complexo de ser grande por ser pequena. Mas também toda amargura consistente de palavras e das trocas. Dos "qual é a porra do problema agora, Sakura?", respondidos em silêncios lúdicos, e olhares que entregavam mais um _assassinato_ limpo como garantia daquele rancor paralisante.

E ainda sim, amantes.

Amargura conjunta enquanto ela fungava, enquanto ele cuspia um pedaço pequeno do filtro do seu caquético cigarro. Atenção feminina ao ato, o sangue pulsando descontrolado nas veias do pescoço, ele sorrindo, exultante de por fim ser notado, de por fim haver conseguido algo daquelas malditas duas horas as quais ela passara se recusando responder várias de suas perguntas.

"Vai voltar atrás agora? No que disse?" a voz rouca e pastosa infere muito sutilmente.

Fria.

Mas não há reações, nem uma única palavra em rebeldia, absolutamente nada. Apenas a câmera ainda estática com seu único foco: o _quarto_. Com seus dois únicos atores. Naquela mesma única tomada, daquela comum, _clichê_, e vasta história.

Não são proferidos avisos para a explosão que se remete logo após mais outro instante de silêncio. A fotografia muda para alaranjado crepuscular, o quarto branco afogado abraça todo carinhoso uma transviada opressão dos atos subsequentes, daquela em que ele queima o resto do cigarro num dos braços bege do sofá, em trôpego levantar de fúria renegada: as mãos, os braços, servindo de arma, de prisão para o corpo miúdo em frente à janela. Pinça-lhe o queixo, espremendo-o entre os dedos amarelados, nivela o olhar, aproxima os narizes, agride. Faz-se um jogo com mistura de cores, verde _versus_ preto, claro contra escuro, e o vento sopra lá fora, ali dentro.

"Se eu sair agora, não volto mais, entendeu?" um fungar baixo, engasgado "Quer que eu faça mesmo isso?" os olhos arregalados perguntam muito mais que as próprias palavras. Estas são ditas sussurradas, primitivas. Outra inquisição, outro sacolejo abrupto do corpo delicado e feminino; uma ira tirânica, febril, enquanto berra avalanches e palavrões.

"Não vai abrir o caralho da boca?" sacolejo. "Não vai _olhar_ pra mim?" sacolejo.

E, como antes, falta reação. Falta reação no "Foda-se a porra toda, foda-se você!", ditos pela garota que desgrudava-se, desvinculava-se, negava a si mesma e corria. Saia pela porta escondida de nós, fora do enfoque da câmera, fora do enfoque dela mesma. Aqui, abrindo espaço para divagações, todos poderiam saber da corrida até o pátio do prédio, do andar desesperado entre os galhos secos na grama, dos esgares atordoados pelo desespero, do corpo que pedia trégua, mas da mente que se via, mais uma vez, cedendo. Mesmo que não víssemos a cena, estava tão subentendida quanto à coerção vivida segundos antes. E desconfortáveis, sentíamos a _criança_ voltar a acreditar. Ademais que as noites em claro, esperando, sabendo, intuindo do descontrole do outro. Ademais dos dias e noites que depois de seis anos já lhe pareciam sempre a mesma coisa. Dias e dias, noites e noites, ruas e estradas, casas, quartos e esperas. Sem nunca um vislumbre sequer de possível salvação. _Dividindo_ a exclusividade daquele que amava. Que _tinha_ de amar. Não havia meios, era caso perdido. De _outras_ a _outras_, às vezes ela.

Os pés doíam, os olhos doíam, as mãos doíam, os segredos doíam. Do coração a mente, ela era dor. Indivíduo afligindo, sempre ela, nos dias, todos os dias, mas sempre acreditando. Não víamos nada disso, mas todos sabiam que era _exatamente_ assim que ela se comportava: com suas voltas em circulo, com suas falas desconexas, suas lembranças embaralhadas. Procurando motivos e razões para desfazer a palavra dada.

"Tem que partir! Tem que partir! Tem que partir! Tem que dar o fara daqui, dar o fora da minha vida".

Vazio.

Mãos remexendo cabelos.

Suspiros languidos.

Puxada para baixo, _tragada_ para o centro da tempestade.

Sem salvação.

Mais passos frenéticos, mais resoluções falseadas, mais do mesmo, mais da desculpa, mais do perdão.

Estava tudo bem.

Sem questionamentos.

No quarto, a câmera permanecia capturando, enquadrada, esperando a mulher. Esperando pelo próximo passo. Esperando para evidenciar o aposento vazio. Esperando pelo momento em que ela voltaria ao apartamento, e ali teríamos a ultima grande troca de plano, ao qual nos aproximaríamos mais uma vez de sua face, em um segmento catártico de ângulo frontal, dando destaque para olhos inchados, olhos que minutos antes não captaram os braços apressados do rapaz, as ações decisivas do _homem_: ele que pendurara sua mochila no ombro direto, rasgara um pedaço de papel de uma agenda jogada no sofá, mas que jamais olhara para trás ao fechar a porta, não procurara a menina pela janela, no pátio abaixo.

Ele que simplesmente não olhara.

Mas talvez não haja tempo para nós, para que apercebamos a dor contida ali, nas paredes e nos assoalhos, pois a figurazinha feminina sairia uma vez mais pela porta branca do quarto afogado. Sairia para as ruas e as estradas; sairia para os dias e dias, as noites e noites; sairia à busca dos seus infortúnios momentos de quartos e esperas.

Saíra para ele.

_Estava tudo bem._


End file.
